


Busted 1- Nightlife

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-24
Updated: 2003-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 1- Nightlife

## Busted 1- Nightlife

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

* * *

Title: Busted 1- Nightlife  
Author: Urban Evil Goddess  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece...  
Category: Established Relationship, Romance Rating: this chapter R, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: None, really...  
Players: CLex  
Summary: Chloe finds out...  
Author's note: Part One of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) Archiving: Ask and ye shall receive...  
Website: <http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

_Busted 1: Nightlife_ 

* * *

Chloe Sullivan smiled as she walked into the pounding club. Sure, she was underage, but that was half the fun and what was the point of having an in at the DMV that owed you a favor? 

There was also perks to being Lois Lane's cousin as she looked over at the two friends, her cousin and Jimmy Olsen, a fellow student at Met U. Chloe's cousin was cool enough that she let her cousin come out and play with the two when she could get in town. The two girls were close. When they were kids, they did everything together. Now, as adults, or rather, adult and young adult, they tried to get together at least once a month. 

The music caused the floor to vibrate around her as she watched all the bodies writhing on the dance floor. More pronouncedly, all the _male_ bodies. 

The reason they were standing in a gay bar was the lone male of the small group. Jimmy had protested that all they did was drag him to straight bars, so this night was for him. The redhead smiled in triumph as he surveyed the scene. Friends, music and hot men, what more did a guy need? 

Chloe had to admit, it was just like every other club they had gone to. Loud music, bright lights flashing. Just... a _lot_ of guys. Good-looking guys. Why were all the good looking guys gay? 

"I got the first round." Lois announced over the thumping bass. She looked expectantly at the other two for their orders. 

"I'll take a beer." Jimmy stated, his eyes scanning the room for both a table and, well, guys. 

"Sprite." The young blonde never bothered to order alcohol. She didn't like to lose control. She liked to keep herself sharp, if a story just happened to occur. 

Lois drifted off in the direction of the bar as Jimmy and Chloe made their way further into the crowded club in a search for a place to sit. The search seemed futile; there were simply too many people there. Chloe stopped her companion with a hand on his arm. 

"You keep looking, I'm going to go check my make-up." She left as he smiled and waved her off. 

In the mirror of the small bathroom, Chloe ran down her mental checklist. 

Lipstick? Unsmudged and off the teeth. 

Hair? Flippy with a little bounce. 

Face? Glowing but not sweaty. 

Smiling at what she saw she went in search of her cousin and/or Jimmy. 

Finding the redhead first, she grabbed his arm. 

"Shit! I thought I'd never find you!" she practically screamed over the music. "So, spot your next victim yet?" She leered at the attractive men surrounding them. 

Jimmy, used to Chloe's slightly strange sense of humor, just smiled and shook his head. 

"Sorry, C'lo. But I'm not looking for a guy to mug. Just dance... though I wouldn't say no to a night with him..." he stopped and grinned, nodding his chin towards the other side of the dance floor. 

Stopping for a moment when Jimmy did, she scanned what bit of the club she could... 

... and was immediately glad she had, because if she hadn't stopped walking, she would have fallen flat on her face. 

Leaning against a table, head bobbing to the music and a small smile turning up the corners of perfectly pouty lips, was Clark Kent. Her best friend. Her best _straight_ friend. Her straight friend who was in a gay bar, wearing a mesh shirt and leather pants. And holy _fuck_ he looked hot? 

Yeah. Chloe knew her jaw was on the ground, but at the moment? She just was not really inclined to pick it up. She did, however, move from her position when dancing bodies blocked her view. She had just enough space in the crowd to see Clark. 

Clark casually rested a narrow hip on a convenient table, watching over the crowd. She watched as he declined two men, each with a smile and a shrug. Clark relaxed as an arm wrapped around the trim waist and his smile went from friendly to blinding. Chloe leaned over to see who had put that look on her friends face, and nearly fell over in doing so... 

Lex Luthor, in all his bald glory, had an arm around Clark like it was the most natural position in the world. Clark had an arm slung around Lex's shoulder, and the two bodies curved together naturally. 

"Damn," Jimmy groused. "Taken. Oh well. I'm going on a table hunt." He took off at the nod from Chloe, not noticing that her eyes were still glued to the handsome stranger. 

Clark took a drink of the new bottle in his hand, *possibly what Lex was getting back from? * and then turned his head and leaned down to speak directly into Lex's ear in a decidedly intimate fashion. 

The music in the club changed from a fast paced rhythm to a slower pulse that burned with passion. Lex nodded, set his drink down, causing Clark to follow suit, slid a little away from the tall boy and took his hand, linking their fingers. Leading the way to the dance floor, Clark watched from behind, with a heat that Chloe had never seen from her shy, awkward friend, the sultry sway of Lex's hips as he walked. Chloe moved behind two guys that were trying to give each other a tonsillectomy to a support beam so as not to be seen as they made their way onto the floor. 

Lex stopped, but didn't turn around as he pulled Clark's chest flush with his silk covered back. Locking fingers with the hand not already encased in his, he brought both sets above their heads, then around the back of Clark's neck. Clark brought his hands down the wiry, yet strong arms, down the ribcage, and around Lex's hips to their waist; Clark's leather bound cock undoubtedly pressed into Lex's jean covered ass. The two men, pressing together, chest to knees, moved to the sinful beat of the music. Smooth and decedent as chocolate. 

Chloe felt the burn of tears in her eyes, but she couldn't tear them away. At least there was a really good reason why Clark didn't want her. But it still hurt like a bitch to see your crush in the arms of someone else. 

Lex closed his eyes and let Clark lead them, the hands on his waist strong and protective. His head lolled back on the strong shoulder and a warm grin spread on the scarred lips as Clark brought his head down to rest their cheeks together. Turning even more he nuzzled a kiss into the flushed cheek until Lex turned his head and gave him what he sought. Chloe watched as the two men kissed. 

Lex turned in his... Chloe assumed lover's... arms without breaking the attachment of the ebony haired god to either his waist or his mouth. Hot tongues slid together and Lex's hands went from the nape of Clark's neck to wind themselves in the silky, curly hair. 

Chloe watched as the two separated, panting lightly, but locking eyes, still grinding together at tightly locked hips. Lex leaned farther into the hard body in front of him, to speak in the ear that was away from Chloe, but from the blush radiating from Clark, even visible in the dim light, Chloe had a good idea what Lex was suggesting. 

Chloe was able to read the younger man's lips when he caught and held Lex's eyes, both had stopped moving, but held on to each other like it grounded them to this world. 

Her heart broke when she clearly saw him say, *'I love you.'* 

It was torn out completely when Lex pressed a soft kiss, full of unspoken promises, to the swollen ones above him briefly before the lips said, *'Love you, too.'* 

Taking a larger hand in his own elegant fingers, the two wound their way out of the club, into the brisk night with twin smiles lighting their faces, unaware of the heartbroken teen behind the pillar of the gay bar. 

"Hey!" Jimmy called as he walked up behind Chloe, "Hey..." it was softer this time when he saw the girl that had come to be like his sister so close to tears. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight. "What's wrong, baby girl?" 

_sniffle_ "Nothing... just... too much smoke in the contacts..." she gave a shaky grin. 

Not believing a single word, but letting it go for the moment, he kissed the boppy hair before pulling away. 

"You wanna go home? Rent some movies..." 

"No! No... just contact troubles, I'm going to go put some drops in my eyes... besides, we gotta get you a man tonight." 

Jimmy simply shook his head and nodded to the opposite side of the bar. "When you're done, your cousin and I are over there." 

Nodding, she headed for the bathroom. She was happy for Clark, really. But she needed a good cry before she was seen again... 

END Pt. 1 


End file.
